Save Me
by Lucy in the End
Summary: Ariadne has been dating Eames for a while. Eames then beats her and she runs away. She calls Arthur for help. Will Arthur be able to save her?
1. The Escape

**So this is my first fan fic. Might be a one shot. You tell me. No flames please! **

**I sadly don't own Inception. Only this plot. I will soon...on DVD.**

* * *

"Stop it already, Eames! We're over!" Ariadne screamed into her boyfriend's face.

Eames sweetly replied, "No, darling. We're over when I say we're over. You listen to me. And I say, you have to come with me in the bedroom." He grasped Ariadne and dragged her to their bedroom. Eames pushed her down on the bed and kneeled her face an inch away from her. She could smell the stench of his cigars. As he forcefully kissed her, she bit down on his lip. As Eames jumped and cursed in pain, Ariadne escaped. She grabbed her packed suitcase at the door and stormed out_. Freedom_! Ariadne had finally escaped her abusive boyfriend, Eames. She instantly out of instinct, walked into the nearest cafe. She plopped down into a booth and instantly went into her thoughts. _Where will I go? Who should I go to? _Only one name came to mind. Arthur. Arthur, Ariadne had always loved, ever since she met him. The kiss from the Inception job, and him telling her she's okay when Mal had stabbed her. Eames had gotten her first, though. She whipped out her cell phone and entered in Arthur's cell phone number without missing a beat.

Arthur was in the process of eating, when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID, Ariadne. He whipped it open, "Hello?"

Ariadne calmed down minimally, hearing Arthur's smooth deep voice. She quivered, stroking her black eye, "Arthur. It's Ariadne." Tears already uncontrollably were running down her cheeks.

Arthur suddenly became alert. He already fantasized of ripping Eames to pieces, and comforting Ariadne. He was in love with Ariadne. And this was his chance to have her. Arthur responded, "Ariadne. Oh, hello. Is something wrong?" he hadn't spoken to her for two years.

" Arthur, you know how I've been dating Eames?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, Ariadne."

She replied, spilling her guts out, "He's beating me, Arthur! He's been beating me for a year! I wanted to escape, but Eames swore if I did. He'd. He'd…" Arthur suddenly was fired up with hatred.

"What would he do, Ariadne?" Arthur struggled to remain stoic.

Ariadne quivered, " He'd kill me."

Arthur simply responded, " Where are you?"

Ariadne replied, "At the café. You'll surely find me, Mr. Point Man." She laughed a little for the first time in two years.

Arthur hung up, before either of them could speak. He walked out of the door, leaving his lunch there. Sure enough in five minutes after their conversation, the point man slipped into the booth with Ariadne. Neither of them spoke a word. Ariadne stood up, and whispered, "Arthur!" He sat down, and she started sobbing into his perfect suit. Arthur, for once didn't care. He circled his arms around her and never let go. Arthur stroked her soft long brown hair and caressing her warmth. He then inspected her face. Red puffy eyes, a black eye on her left, and dried blood on her lips. He swore silently that he'd murder Eames' ass. Fifteen minutes, after silence Ariadne broke it. "Save me, Arthur. I love you."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat and instantly replied, " I will save you, Ariadne. I promise. I love you too."

* * *

**So what do you think? No flames! I'd like constructive criticism, tell me if you want more!**


	2. Waking Up

**You asked for it, you got it! Thank you Shannon B. for helping! I still don't own Inception, but maybe I could do inception on Christopher Nolan to let me... Sorry if this disappoints you... Enjoy!**

* * *

Ariadne instantly jolted awake in her uncomfortable queen bed tattered with gray sheets. She sighed and took out her chess king piece that was her totem. She flicked it on the dresser next to her bed and it toppled. Ariadne sighed, _Nobody's here to save me. I never escaped. _Ariadne looked at her abusive boyfriend, Eames. She sighed. Eames still smelled of cigars and knock off cologne. She decided to reminisce of when Eames was nice and how he turned into the monster that he is now.

_A year ago_…

Ariadne and Eames were simply happy once. They laughed, watched romance movies, have dinner and were simply the happiest couple in the world. Until that day happened. November 13. When two phone calls were received. One day, two phone calls. Those phone calls on November 13th made her Eames turn into a monster. Somebody she didn't want to know. Ariadne and Eames just finished dinner and were watching _Titanic_ when the first phone call was received. Eames got up, kissed Ariadne and answered the phone. "Hello?"

A man with a gruff voice answered, "Hello. My baby Ariadne gave me this number. Is she there?" Eames was suddenly confused and enraged at the same time. Baby? He looked back at Ariadne who was focusing all her attention on Jack and Rose at dinner. _She couldn't of have. No, Ari couldn't of have cheated on me. Could've she? _Eames thought. I mean, she was pregnant with his baby!

"Yes, she's here. Who is this? And how is she your baby?"

"Oh, this is Jack Sullivan. Ariadne and me met at bar some time ago. And she was drunk, so I got her phone number from a friend. I haven't been able to call, but now I am."

"Hello, Jack. Why do you have **my **Ariadne's number?" Eames was suddenly filled with rage. What if she was cheating on him!

"Your Ariadne? Excuse me, who are you?"

"I am Ariadne's boyfriend. And she is pregnant with my baby, excuse me!"

"Well then. That's wonderful. Ever consider she might want to be with me instead of you?"

"Well, Jack. No, because she was drunk and she don't remember. Now stay away from her and never call again!" He slammed the phone into the receiver. How dare he say that! Eames didn't want to confront Ariadne, now even though he was fuming. He smiled and got back his composure. He went to the couch and continued watching _Titanic. _Eames rubbed Ariadne's stomach. _Ariadne's been pregnant for three months now. The last time Ariadne went to the bar was at least six months ago. Why would Jack call six months later? Stalker. _Eames thought. Eames has thought of proposing to Ariadne, but they had an agreement that after the baby was born, they would get married.

_Later that day a year ago.._

Later, the two were playing Scrabble at the coffee table. The second phone call occurred, that would change everything about Eames. Eames got up and winked at Ari, "No cheating Ari!" He speed walked to the phone. "Hello?"

A woman answered, crying, choked, " Eames! Oh my god, son so many things have gone wrong at home!"

"Mom what happened?" Eames was already breaking down in worry.

"Your dad! Amy, Angela! Carter, Cedric! Your best friends, Linus and Charles!"

"What happened to all of them?" Eames choked. His mom started crying uncontrollably.

"Your dad, Eames." She had finally calmed down, simply telling the tale, " He-he was killed Eames. He was murdered last month. A man invaded our home while I was out doing errands." She took a breath. Eames' father was his world. He loved his father so much and now he was dead. " That man killed Amy, Angela, Carter and Cedric. Then he went to Linus' and Charles' house and killed them. It's all your fault!" She screamed at Eames.

"What, mom! How is this my fault?"

"You left, Eames! You could've protected them! But no, you left and now they're dead.  
It's all your fault, Eames!" She immediately hung up on Eames. Eames was completely filled with rage. He left to be a member of Cobb's team for the inception mission. He planned to come home after the inception mission, but there was Ariadne. He stayed with her. This was Ariadne's fault! When he regained his composure, he went back to the coffee table.

Ariadne said concerned, " Who was that Eames? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ariadne. Whose turn is it?"

Ariadne persisted, " Something's wrong, Eames." Eames thought, _yes there is. My pregnant girlfriend might've been cheating on me, and my family's death is my fault.  
It's your entire fault! _She reached out to touch him and felt his aura of rage. "What's wrong, Eames? Come on, tell me."

Eames got up and knocked over the whole coffee table over, " Nothing's wrong, Ari!" He screamed looking in her brown eyes.

Ariadne got up and just hugged him. She could feel his rage emanatilng from him. Eames filled with rage just pushed her into the shards of the vase on the coffee table and its remains. Some shards stabbed her stomach and she passed out. Before she passed out, she moaned, "The baby!"

* * *

**So... how'd you like it? Sorry about that. Don't worry. Arthur will be back. Reviews=Love. Please keep on reading, my pretties! **


End file.
